Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, correction, discectomy, laminectomy, corpectomy and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs, such as, for example, bone fasteners, spinal rods and interbody devices can be used to provide stability to a treated region. For example, during surgical treatment, surgical instruments can be used to deliver component of the spinal constructs to the surgical site for fixation with bone to immobilize a joint. Certain spinal surgery approaches utlize a direct lateral approach to access lumbar disc spaces, however, these techniques present certain thallenges due to the location of musculature and neural structures embedded therein.
This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies with the provision of specialized instrumentation, implants and techniques to allow for a surgical pathway to the lumbar disc spaces.